


Хорошая лошадка

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Latex, M/M, Pony Play, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Просто совпадение, а вовсе не предыстория появления на свет Тех Самых Стикеров.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Obey Me 2020 спецквест





	Хорошая лошадка

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Like a good horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148118) by [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon)



> Кинки: кроссдрессинг, чулки; пониплей, латекс

Лорд Диаволо медленно и соблазнительно перекинул одну ногу через другую, позволив пышной пене нижних юбок на секунду приоткрыть неожиданно изящную щиколотку.

Люцифер давно уже дышал тяжело и возбужденно. Изготовленный по индивидуальным меркам латексный костюм плотно охватывал его тело, словно вторая кожа; блестящая черная поверхность отражала свет радужными нефтяными разводами. На руках и ногах комбинезон заканчивался аккуратными небольшими копытами; они не доставляли физического дискомфорта, в них можно было свободно передвигаться, и даже с дополнительной ношей, но... из-за этого ограничения ощущение себя и окружающего у Люцифера всегда становилось каким-то примитивным, диким, животным — наверное, именно так чувствуют мир низшие демоны — простейшие, неразвитые создания. Погружаться в такое мироощущение — хаотичное, обостренное, полное вкусов, запахов, порывов — было... пугающе? Волнующе?

Слишком сложные мысли, слишком длинные слова для его теперешнего состояния.

Забывшись, Люцифер потянулся к промелькнувшей лодыжке Диаволо рукой — прямо копытом — и фыркнул, почувствовав несильный, скорее, просто обозначенный рывок-предупреждение за уздечку на своей голове.

— Ну уж нет, сделай это губами, как хорошая лошадка, — проговорил Диаволо с легкой напускной строгостью, почти не пытаясь спрятать смех, и Люцифер с удовольствием подчинился, последовав за скользнувшим выше колен Диаволо подолом кринолина и достигнув границы между шелковой гладкостью чулок и покрытой мягкими волосками кожей его бедер. Мягкий ремешок-кляп, только внешне напоминавший настоящий трензель, не помешал Люциферу расстегнуть зубами застежку, а потом и вторую, освобождая чулок от подвязки. Опасаясь повредить дорогое кружево, он потянул за край чулка губами, стягивая его, и шелк беспрепятственно скользнул вниз, обнажая светлую кожу. Острое возбуждение щекотало ноздри, дразнило взгляд, слух и даже вкус, но Люцифер с честью выдержал это испытание, а затем по собственному почину повторил эту сладкую муку со вторым чулком. Из белья на Диаволо остался лишь кружевной пояс, который уже ничего не мог скрыть, и Люцифер снова потянулся наверх — губами, языком, всем своим изнывающим от вожделения существом.

— Ты ничего не забыл? — вновь засмеялся Диаволо и расстегнул оголовье, освобождая Люцифера от мешающей сбруи. Ах да, действительно. Он и правда перестал чувствовать посторонний предмет во рту и на секунду даже удивился непривычному ощущению свободы, когда трензель исчез.

***

— Чего это он так взъярился? Это же просто стикеры, — удивился Маммон. — Ну, в смысле, конечно, никто же не думал, что Люцифер будет в восторге, но... — он покрутил рукой, не в силах догнать разбегающуюся мысль.

— ... Но такая реакция выглядит гипертрофированной, — подсказал Сатана, расплываясь в самой хищной, самой акульей своей улыбке — зубы в тридцать три ряда. — Здесь, несомненно, что-то нечисто, и я с удовольствием займусь расследованием скрытой причины. Думается мне, это шанс раздобыть на Люцифера отборнейший компромат.

Маммон хотел было тут же и погуглить слово «компромат», но какая, в принципе, разница? Главное, что на пыточную, ой, то есть комнату для допросов выходили окна комнаты Сатаны, а не его. А значит, это Сатане всю ночь слушать завывания Мефистофеля.


End file.
